The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Forsythia plant, botanically known as Forsythia×intermedia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Mindor.
The new Forsythia is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Forsythia×intermedia cultivar Fiesta, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,523. The new Forsythia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Angers, France on Mar. 15, 1997 from within a population of plants of the cultivar Fiesta.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in Angers, France has shown that the unique features of this new Forsythia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.